


i'm with you

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and we woke up to the sound of a storm outsidewe stood at your front dooryou looked at me and said "baby, this rain changes everything"and my heart ran away from me-vance joy, i'm with you
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	i'm with you

[ _baby, this rain changes everything_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRR9ExA53Tc)

**Author's Note:**

> i tripped and fell into schitt's creek and now i'm obsessed with these two. literally the first fanart i'm posting in years. there may or may not be more, who knows. i just had to post this because if i didn't do it right now it'd never see the light of day. cross posted to [ _tumblr_ ](https://werefoxes.tumblr.com/post/190766117979/baby-this-rain-changes-everything)


End file.
